forgeofempiresfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
(EN) nowe questy
Zawody w pisaniu questów do nowej epoki - konkurs zorganizowany przez angielską wersję gry. Polega on na napisaniu zadań do epoki kolonialnej. Regulamin: Jedno zgłoszenie na osobę Treść zadania musi zostać zamieszczona w odpowiednim temacie Schemat zadań: Kto daje zadanie - Ragu Srebrny Język/Generał Grivus/Greca Darn/Mandrubar/Fernikus/Rinbin Nagłówek - tytuł zadania Zwrot do gracza Treść zadania - maksymalnie 200 znaków 1 lub 2 cele 1 lub 2 nagrody Treść zadania po wypełnieniu misji - maksymalnie 200 znaków Wyniki 1 miejsce Do zadania został dopisany autor pixiejenkins 1 Greva Darn, the Merchant 2 Captain Starbuck Reports! 3 Your Majesty 4 One of your seamen fellows, this Captain Starbuck is it? He comes back from the colonies raving about this newly discovered bean called Coffee. One taste and I can smell gold I tell you. With this new beverage, the world will be ours, ah I mean yours, your highness. 5 Build a coffee plantation Build a coffee mill 6 1000 Diamonds 7 Congratulations Your Majesty! I knew it. My idea worked and my coffee stalls are taking off all throughout the land. I'll be rich AH sorry Your Majesty - We'll be rich. 2 miejsce 300 diamentów Haelgard 1 Grivus 2 Spies in our midst 3 Your Majesty 4 Can you hear them? Can you hear all the whispers and unrest coming from our troops? They no longer feel safe in the city and if words spreads out, the people will panic. And that's exactly what they want. We need to find these spies and put an end to this cloak and dagger mischief. Hire soldiers with wits and loyalty, Your Majesty. I will lead this witch hunt myself untill they're all found and hanged! You have my word. 5 Build a Colonial Age Military building Built two Colonial Age Units 6 1 light-melee class Colonial Age Unit 7 I really hope we got the last of them. One actually decided to switch sides but he might just be playing us so we'll do the smart thing: we'll keep him locked and well fed untill you say we need him on the battlefield. Meanwhile we'll interrogate him as best as possible and find out who sent them, 3 miejsce 300 diamentów lady grey 1 Mandrubar, the Scientist 2 Iron Horse 3 Your Majesty 4 Sir, I believe I finally have found the solution for our lack of supplies lately! I saw this dream last night about a horse I tell you, a horse! And now I see you wondering, a horse?!? Yes sir, I horse. But not just any horse, an iron horse sir! An enormous iron machine, breathing steam with eyes as red as burning rubies. And the best part is, you don’t have to feed it. 5 Produce 80 iron and 80 lumber for the scientist’s research on his "Iron Horse" 6 15.000 Supplies OR 25% reduction of production time for 24 hours of playing time. 7 Ergh Sir? For some reason our horse seems to be lame and did not move. But fear not! We found another use for this steaming machine. But if we could find some material would make this thing move forward my vision might still come true! 4 miejsce Wyróżnienie Grover Jackson 1 General Grivus 2 Treason by Silvertongue 3 My King 4 My King, you right hand Ragu Silvertongue has grown increasingly greedy and is jealous of your power.He is gathering and army to create a revolution and is fueling unrest. we must be prepared for the worst. 5 Recruit and 20 Colonial age troops 6 Automatic Completion of any research quest 7 Congratulations My King! You have stopped him before he attacked. in his fear he dispersed his forces. we are now safe,and to show his loyalty he provided you with this. 5 miejsce Wyróżnienie Garic Storm 1 Ragu Silvertongue, your Right Hand 2 A Matter of State 3 Senator 4 We need Powdered Wigs for a better presentation when we are handling issues; from matters of a political nature to personal disputes, we cannot appear majestic without the look of a true gentleman! 5 Pay 25000 Supplies 6 40 Diamonds 7 Excellent! Not only can we dispense justice and make important political decisions; we can look ...ahem... stately doing it! Here are some diamonds to further our Government's hold...err...position in this world! Kategoria:Konkursy Kategoria:Konkursy-EN